A Harry Potter Christmas Carol
by RedHal
Summary: Typical Christmas Carol Fic.  Snape is being a real Scrooge and one Christmas Eve he is visited by the ghost of the Head of Slytherin before Slughorn who was worse than he could HOPE to be and three others.  Can Snape change and change the future?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor A Christmas Carol.

Summary: Your classic Christmas Carol tale. Snape is being a real Scrooge and the Potions Master before Slughorn makes an appearance to him to help him see the error of his ways.

A/N: Sixth book information not valid except for some references from the end of sixth and the seventh.

**A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter Style**

"You know," Harry Potter said at dinner of December 24th. "The one thing I hate about staying here for the holidays is that Snape NEVER gets in the Christmas spirit."

"Yeah." Ron Weasley agreed.

"He's a real Ebenezer Scrooge." Hermione added

"A what?" the pureblood asked

"It's from a muggle story. 'A Christmas Carol'." Harry explained. "Basically, this old, stingy, miser gets visited by four ghosts: the ghost of his dead business partner, and the ghosts of Christmases Past, Present, and Yet-to-Come."

"What happens?" Ron asked.

"You three!" a voice said sharply. The trio turned to see the Potions Master. "Go to your common rooms before I take away points."

"But…" Ron started to argue.

"Ron. Don't." Harry interrupted before giving the teacher a look. "We wouldn't want to give Professor Snape any reason to punish us on Christmas."

The trio got up from the table

"Happy Christmas Professor." Hermione greeted.

With the glare given in return, Harry grabbed his friends by their hands, and ran out of the room.

0000

Snape walked down to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Suddenly, the potions recipe on the blackboard was erased. Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at the blackboard.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

_Ask me who I was._

"Who were you?"

_In life, I was Professor McCoy._

"Professor McCoy? The Head of Slytherin before Professor Slughorn?" Snape asked. "You were my idol next to Salazar Slytherin."

_Yeah? Well, he's not doing so well in the Underworld either._

"Why are you here?" Snape asked.

Suddenly, the ghost appeared. Snape actually dropped his wand in shock at the chains and shackles attached to the Professor he had idolized.

"What happened to you?"

"_Each weight signifies a person I had brought down in life_." McCoy said. He then pointed to a specifically heavy one. "_This one… this was the person who had been destined to discover the actual cure for lycanthropy. But he was a Gryffindor, so I refused to give him proper instruction. He then married and had a son who married and had a son who married and had a son who married and had a son who was murdered by the Dark Lord after having his own son. The only thing THAT family ended up accomplishing considering lycanthropy was befriending a lycanthrope._"

He then pointed to another one.

"_This young lady was destined to discover a truth serum even more powerful than veritaserum. Instead, her male descendants were murdered and her only female descendant mothered seven children._"

Then he tripped over another.

"_And this young Ravenclaw… brilliant beyond compare. And I knew it. Because he was showing up my favorite Slytherin, I purposely gave them the wrong potion which exploded. His daughter became a squib and her child was a squib. The family seemed to have lost their magical ability until a witch came along in the family and made her way into Gryffindor._"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Snape asked.

"_Because if you do not change your ways and help the descendants of the witches and wizards I brought down, they will never follow their ancestors destinies and you will yourself be chained…and from what I've seen and heard… your chains will be heavier than mine._"

"Now hold on a minute!" Snape said. "I have a lot of stress in my life."

"_And I suppose you think that everyone else has a hunky-dory life and doesn't have a single care in the world? You will be visited by three spirits. Expect the first as the bell tolls one!_"

He then vanished.

"Ridiculous." Snape muttered. "The old fool must have put something in my drink."

Snape then got into his own four-poster bed.

0000

At one o'clock,

"_Severus Snape._"

Snape woke up and found a ghost that bore a remarkable resemblance to someone he knew.

"Miss. Weasley. What are you doing out of bed?"

"_I am not Miss. Weasley. I am the ghost of Christmas Past."_

"What do you want of me?"

"_You're welfare._"

"I think if it was for my WELFARE, then letting me sleep would be more affective."

"_You're salvation then. Take heed, come." _

She held out her hand

"Let's get this over with." Snape grumbled.

There was a flash of light and Snape found himself at a familiar location.

"_Do you know this place?_"

"Know it? I was a boy here. Before I got my letter."

The two were standing in a snow covered park where children played in the snow.

"_Does he too look familiar?"_

Snape turned and saw a familiar face indeed.

"Sweet Merlin…it's me."

Sure enough, there stood a nine-ten year old Severus Snape. Sallow, stringy, and small.

"Severus!"

Both Snapes turned. Younger Snape smiled as the older Snape frowned seeing the redheaded figure running towards him. Her green eyes twinkled with the Christmas Spirit

"Happy Christmas." The girl greeted.

"Happy Christmas." Severus greeted

"So… is there any specific way OUR kind celebrate the holidays?"

"Not really." Severus answered. "We give gifts to each other."

"I can't wait." The girl said. "Next Christmas, we'll be at school! Are you excited?"

"Anything to get away from my Scrooge of a father."

"Hey. How about we start a snowball fight against Tuny?"

"We were the best of friends." Snape told the spirit as he watched his younger self "Until we were sorted into different houses."

"Shall we see another Christmas?"

The scene suddenly changed and Snape found himself in the courtyard of Hogwarts. He was wearing his Slytherin robes. Suddenly, another familiar face came running up to him. The other person was wearing Gryffindor robes.

"OI SNAPE!" the boy called.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus asked.

"Look." James Potter said. "I know that we don't get along, but… It's Christmas. I told Sirius, Remus, and Peter that we're having a cease fire when it comes to pranking. Now we're having a snowball fight. Wanna join?"

"What's the catch?" Severus asked.

"Tomorrow, things go back to normal." James said.

"What are the sides?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Pick one." James said. "There's no battle of the sexes or houses."

"Okay." Severus said as the two ran for the battle field.

"That was the ONLY time James Potter did something nice for me."

"Is it?" The ghost asked snapping his fingers.

Snape suddenly found himself in the Gryffindor common room. The redhead, now 16 instead of 10, was gazing at the fire. The Marauders were in the corner.

"What are we doing here?" Snape asked the ghost.

"Lily." A blond girl said. "Snape is outside the portrait. He refuses to leave unless he sees you."

"I have nothing to say to that…that…HYPOCRITE!" Lily said before bursting out into sobs. The Marauders then turned to her as the blond sighed and walked up the stairs.

Suddenly, Potter then walked over to her.

"Evans." Potter said.

"What?" she snapped.

"Sni…Snape has been trying to talk to you since the incident last year." Potter said. "Don't you think you should at least listen to him. Hear his side of the story?"

"What's there to hear? You heard what he called me?"

"It doesn't bother you when Padfoot's cousins or brother call you that."

"You just don't get it Potter!" Lily said. "Snape was my first friend in the magical world. And now look what he thinks of me."

James suddenly sighed and signaled his friends to leave. When James and Lily were alone, he sat on a chair in front of her.

"I don't know Snape as well as you."

"I don't know him at all!" Lily interrupted. "I thought I did, but I don't."

"BUT," James continued. "He could just be doing what I'm doing."

"What? Flirting with me?"

"No. Well, maybe. But what I mean is putting on a face. He doesn't want his peers to see him for what he truly is."

"But…isn't that just lying?"

"When you put it that way, yes." James admitted. "But look at who Snape hangs around all day. Avery, Regulus, Malfoy,…all the people who think muggleborns are worth nothing. If he wants to fit in, he has to show that he believes in the same things they do. For instance. LONGBOTTOM!"

Suddenly, Frank Longbottom came running down.

"What's up James?"

"Tell Evans about your trip to the manor." James sighed.

"I thought you said…"

"Just tell her!" James said.

"Fine. It was the DULLEST summer of my life. Potter here wouldn't do ANYTHING but study."

"I thought you hated to study."

"Sirius hates to study. Ravenclaws LOVE to study. Marauders are suppose to be slackers and pranksters."

"So…you put on a face for us?" Lily asked.

James nodded.

"You know, if I had known that, I MIGHT have started dating you." Lily said. "But none of Severus' friends were there! He had no reason to call me that!"

"Just talk to him Evans!" James practically begged.

"FINE!" Lily sighed. "But ONLY because you're on the verge of begging."

She walked out of the portrait.

"You finally told her." Frank said.

"Well, I don't really care much for Snape hanging around our portrait." James said. "Like I said, I have no love for Snape. But I do care about Lily. And Snape had been her first friend. Don't tell the others…but I'm thinking about cutting back on pranking him."

"Only when he antagonizes you?"

"Sounds fair." James said.

"_Well?" _The ghost asked the older man.

"It was Potter who sent her out?" Snape asked

"_Potter may have been pure Gryffindor at school," _the ghost told him. "_But he knew a thing or two about friendship. After all,_"

The scene suddenly changed to reveal a seventeen year old Snape spying on the Marauders.

"Can you believe it?" Sirius asked "Our last Christmas together."

"Why?" James asked. "Are you planning on leaving the country?"

"No. Why?"

"Then we'll have PLENTY more Christmases to come." James said. "The four of us…and Lily."

"What about Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"I have no love for him." James said. "But… I won't stop Lily from sending him gifts if she ends up my wife. After all, first friends are important."

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry Wormtail." James said "I'm still me. Notice I said that I wouldn't stop LILY. That doesn't mean I have to send him anything. Just like Lily doesn't have to give you lot anything."

Sirius gasped dramatically.

"_And Potter did keep his promise._" The ghost told the Professor. "_Lily did attempt to keep in touch with you._"

"She even sent me an invitation to her wedding." Snape reminisced.

"_Potter wasn't too thrilled, but he allowed it._ _But you didn't go_."

"How could I?" Snape asked. "He took my best friend away."

"_Did he? Or did you allow your friends to make you drive her away_. _You know, what you said that April day haunted her for the rest of her short life." _

"Spirit?" Snape asked. "Do you know if she ever forgave me?"

"_To an extent. But if she was still alive and seeing how you treat her flesh and blood, she might rethink the forgiveness. We have two more Christmases to see_"

The scene changed to a house. A twenty year old Snape was reading a book when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to reveal a familiar face with a not-so-familiar face. At least, to the younger Snape.

"Hello Severus." Lily Evans now Potter greeted. "James had been called in and I figured that this would not only be a good time to deliver your gift, but also let you meet Harry."

She then reached into the perambulator and pulled out a package and handed it to him. Then she pulled out an almost five month old baby wrapped in sweaters, scarves, and hats.

"Come on in." Severus said with a sigh.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in.

Severus opened the book.

_Most Pontent Potions_

"Thank you." Severus said.

"I still have that book." Snape said to the ghost. "it was the last gift she gave to me."

"Harry." Lily said to the baby. "This is Severus. Don't let your Daddy or Uncles say otherwise. He's really a good guy. He just follows the wrong crowd."

"How old is he?" Severus found himself asking.

"He'll be five months on New Years Eve." Lily said. "Would you like to hold him?"

Suddenly, Severus winced.

"Not today." He said rubbing his left arm.

"Oh." Lily said with a sigh. "I guess only childhood grudges get cease fires at Christmas. Well, I'll see you around."

She then put the baby back in the perambulator, but not before the baby gave him a coo and a small wave of good-bye.

"That's right Harry. Say 'bye-bye' to Severus." Lily cooed.

"That was the last Christmas she ever had." Snape said. The next October, she was killed. Worst Christmas ever. Even worse than the one when she wouldn't talk to me."

Snape suddenly found himself in the Malfoy's Manor.

"It's a shame you can't stay for dinner Severus." Mr. Malfoy said.

"I know. But as a Professor, I am entitled to remain there."

"Letting you come watch our Draco open his Christmas presents was one of the few decent things Dumbledore has done." Narcissa said watching her son tear a package.

"Yeah." Severus said looking as if he was in a distant world.

The ghost said. "_you weren't the only one to suffer._"

"What do you mean?"

With a snap of the ghost's fingers, Snape found himself in a room. There was a large tree and the floor was littered with gifts. Suddenly, a fat man came in followed by a woman Snape immediately recognized holding a fat baby.

"Look Dudley!" Petunia Dursley said almost unaware of the other toddler at her feet. "Look at what Father Christmas got you."

"Pwesents!" the toddler in her arms exclaimed joyfully as he was set down. Both boys made a beeline for the gifts, but the fat one pushed the skinny one down. Harry started crying.

"Oh shut up you!" Vernon said.

Harry seemed to understand and started to go for the presents.

"Don't you dare!" Petunia said to her nephew.

"Pwesents?" Harry asked.

"Not for you." Vernon said leading the kid to the cupboard. "Father Christmas doesn't give presents to freaks. But here."

He then took off his sock and tossed it to the boy.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon."

Snape starred at the family.

"_bring back memories?" _The ghost asked.

"That's exactly what my father said to me." Snape said. "When Mother tried to stand up for me, he just beat her. One day… he killed her. I wish to see no more!"

Suddenly, Snape found himself in his room. Alone.

0000

At two o'clock, a light came on. Snape woke up and saw someone who looked like Hagrid.

"_COME IN! AND KNOW ME BETTER, MAN!"_

"Hagrid?"

"_No. I am the ghost of Christmas Present. You have never seen the likes of me?_"

"Once. But he's the gamekeeper. Let's get this over with."

"_Touch my robe_"

Snape did and found himself in the Great Hall.

"Happy Christmas!" Dumbledore greeted joyfully.

"Happy Christmas!" the faculty chorused.

"Is everyone here for our faculty feast before the children come?"

"All except for the usual two. Snape and Trelawney." McGonagall said.

"What else is new?" Flitwick said.

"It's their choice." Sprout said. "It's probably for the better. What with Trelawney's constant fake predictions of death and Snape's Scrooge-like attitude."

"Someone should really get that wand out from up his arse." The defense teacher said.

"My friends, please. It's Christmas." Dumbledore said.

"That's not going to stop You-Know-Who." McGonagall said.

"But still." Dumbledore said picking up a goblet. "To another prosperous year of learning. May our fifth years do well on their OWL's and our seventh years on their NEWTs."

"Cheers!"

"_Now, let's go see a certain someone who's life you affect." _

"Who's? Draco's"

Snape groaned when he found himself back in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were talking on the couch waiting. Suddenly, two figures came down the stairs.

"You know." Harry said with a smile. "I don't think I'll EVER get sick of getting gifts."

"Well, isn't this your sixth year of getting gifts?" Ron asked.

"Seven if you include the one I don't remember." Harry pointed out.

"Okay! Which one's Mum's so I can give the sweater to Dobby?" Ron asked.

"That's why I bought my own gift for the elf." Harry said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Socks." Hermione and Ron chorused.

"I think he'll appreciate them." Harry said looking at the package.

"Harry." Ron said. "You could give that elf a blank piece of parchment and he'll treasure it forever."

"Shut up." Harry said giving his friend a playful whack. "Just be grateful I didn't use something like underwear to free him."

"And for that we are grateful." Ron said opening a package to receive a package of a hundred chocolate frogs. "Bloody hell Mate!"

"Well, it was either that or your own Firebolt." Harry admitted.

"And why not my own Firebolt?" Ron asked.

"You won't mind?" Harry asked. "Okay."

He then pulled out his wand. "ACCIO FIREBOLTS!"

Two packages came flying down. Harry caught them and tossed one to Ron and one to Ginny. Suddenly, Hermione screamed.

"THANK YOU!" she said giving Harry a hug.

"'Mione! Breath!" Harry choked.

"Her own copy of _Most Potente Potions_?" Ron questioned.

"Well, I was trying to find something on House Elves, but I figured that in case we have to try another potion again from the book, we won't have to trick another teacher."

"Yeah. Lewis isn't as daft as Lockhart." Ron said.

"Lockhart wasn't daft." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry said. "He tried to oblivate us!"

"He set out Cornish Pixies and ran away like Malfoy does every time he sees Moody." Ron added.

"He fell for our last trick to get the book from the restricted section."

"He was beaten by Snape!"

"Actually that doesn't mean anything." Harry said. "Snape's not a bad duelist."

The group starred at their friend. Ginny reached over and felt Harry's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Harry said.

"Harry. You just DEFENDED SNAPE!"

"Ron. I don't have ANY love for Snape. Goodness knows he has none for me. I may not respect him as a person, but I do as a duelist and a Potion brewer. After all, he makes Remus' Wolfsbane."

"Yeah. Well, it was also him who made sure everyone knew WHY Remus was taking Wolfsbane!" Ron said

"It's Christmas Ron." Harry said. "And even the Dursleys gave me presents."

"So… next year is your last here." Ginny said.

"And then it's off to destroy Voldemort." Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore will do that." Hermione said.

"No." Harry said. "It's got to be me. The Prophesy."

"Oh yeah." They groaned.

"Stupid Prophesy." Ron pouted.

"I might even skip next year to end the war." Harry added.

"WHAT?" his friends asked.

"I started considering it last night." Harry said "I'm been doing extra studying in my spare time, I'm not learning anything useful in Potions, and…"

"Some things are more important?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly." Harry said. "And your lives are some of the things more important than school. I've been working harder in Occulmency. I've even been doing some extra studying."

"How are your lessons?" Hermione asked.

"Getting a bit better." Harry admitted. "But my shields are still a bit weak from Snape's constant ramming. If I had more time to build up the strength in my shields, then they might be able to withstand. Or even if wasn't so hard. It's like a board used in karate. The thinner the board, the easier it is to chop in half. My shields are white belt level and Snape's hitting me with the force of a third degree black belt. Without giving my shields time to mend. They're not use to it yet."

"You sure are working harder on it." Ron observed.

"I have to." Harry said. "I can't afford another mistake like what happened in June. I have to prepare for the fight of my life."

"_Come. My time grows short and there is something else to see." _

Snape suddenly found himself at Grimmauld Place.

"You okay Remus?" Tonks said to the werewolf who was looking out the window.

"Yeah." Remus said. "Just thinking about Harry. I hope he's okay."

"He was fine when I last saw him yesterday." Tonks said.

"You know… I almost gave him the keys to Sirius' old motorbike." Remus admitted. "But I figured the pensieve would be more useful."

"And less likely to receive a long lecture from Molly." Tonks added.

"Yeah. That was the thing that made me decide to switch. I'll give him the bike for his birthday."

"Better" she said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sirius should have been here"

"I know." Tonks said giving him a small hug. "Hey. Dad's making eggnog. Why don't you come join us?"

"Sounds good." Remus said

The spirit snapped his figures and they found themselves at a graveyard.

"Is everything alright Spirit?" Snape asked

"_I just have a short life." _The ghost of Christmas Present said. "_It will end at the stroke of twelve_"

"One last question. Will Potter… survive the final battle?"

"Hard to say." The spirit said. "but I see Potter's friends gathered around a grave… and a wand without an owner."

The clock then struck twelve and the ghost vanished. Snape looked around and saw a dementor.

"Are you the Spirit of Christmas Yet-To-Come?"

The dementor nodded.

"I fear you above all others. Show me what needs to be seen."

The next thing Snape knew, he was at Hogwarts. The Headmaster's office to be exact. And McGonagall was in the chair.

McGonagall said. "How's Potter?"

Pomfrey looked a bit downcast.

"It's not looking good." Pomfrey said.

"What's wrong with Potter?" Snape asked the Spirit.

The ghost then snapped it's bony fingers and Snape found himself in the hospital wing where a 22 year old Harry Potter was laying in the Hospital wing breathing heavily and coughing. Ginny was sitting next to him.

"I wish I knew what that curse really was." She whispered.

Suddenly, an older Hermione came in with a book in hand (Surprise.)

"I found something!" she exclaimed. "The curse wasn't a paralysis curse like we thought. It was a curse that weakens the body in time. First was his legs. And then well, you're his wife. You should know what's been going on."

Ginny nodded.

"Is there a cure?" she asked.

"There is…" Hermione said before frowning. "But it would take too long. And I don't have the expertise just yet. If Snape was still around and wasn't such a git, he could make it."

"no he wouldn't." Ginny said. "You know how much he hated Harry."

Ginny looked down at her pale husband. Snape walked over and stood behind her. Suddenly, Harry's green eyes opened and Snape felt something in his chest ache as he saw how weak Harry's eyes were.

"Ginny." Harry whispered.

"Save your strength." Ginny begged.

"Never let the kids forget that I love them." Harry said.

"I won't." Ginny swore. "They'll know the truth. Including how Albus' namesake was murdered by his middle namesake."

Hermione." Harry said turning to his female best friend.

"I'm here." Hermione said.

"Don't let my stage in the curse stop you from working on the cure. Someone else could use it."

"Okay." Hermione said.

"I guess you want us to continue visiting the graves?" Ginny said a bit reluctantly.

"He saved my life." Harry said. "Remember? He sent that patronus that led Ron back to me."

"Only because of you." Ginny promised.

"I feel sorry for him." Hermione said.

"He's dead Hermione." Ginny reminded her sister-in-law

"I know. But Harry's the only one who actually honors his memory. Despite what a git he was to him."

Suddenly, Snape found himself back at the graveyard.

"I know how to make that antidote." Snape mused. "Spirit? Are these things the shadows of things that will be or the shadows of things that MAY be."

The dementor like ghost pointed to a grave.

"One more question. That person that Granger and Weasley were talking about only Potter honoring the memory…who was that person?"

The dementor ghost continued pointing.

"And who killed Dumbledore?"

The pointing continued.

"These things WILL be changed."

Snape then bent down and wiped the snow away from the name.

SEVERUS SNAPE

1960 -1998

"Me?" Snape asked before turning to the spirit. "Oh Spirit. I'm not the man I was. I've learned so much. I will honor Christmas in my heart. I won't treat Potter worse than the other students. Just enough so that the Dark Lord doesn't suspect. Just don't let things happen they way you say they did. I can't kill Dumbledore. He's done so much for me."

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Snape looked around and found himself back in his room.

"I'm home." Snape said looking around. "But what day is this? Uh…DOBBY?"

CRACK

"Yes Professor Snapy?"

"What's today?"

"Christmas?" Dobby asked wondering about the professor's sanity.

"Good. I haven't missed it." Snape muttered. "Dobby. I need you to do me a favor."

"How may Dobby be of service?"

"Keep Potter and his friends occupied for three hours and don't tell them who told you."

"Yes Professor Snapy."

0000

Three hours later,

"I know Dobby would like his socks, but I think that was a BIT much." Harry said

"I know!" Hermione said. "it was like someone gave him coffee."

The Golden Trio, plus Ginny walked down to the Great Hall.

"Happy Christmas." They greeted the professors.

"Happy Christmas." The professors greeted back.

"Where's Snape and Trelawney?" Ron asked.

"They're locked in their rooms." McGonagall said.

"Happy Christmas!"

Everyone turned to the entrance and mouths dropped as they beheld a smiling Snape who appeared to have washed his hair.

Things got even weirder when he started passing out presents.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said when he gave her the newest edition of _Hogwarts, a History _

"And of course for Ron and Harry." Snape said giving the two boys their presents.

After Snape moved past them, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I'm scared."

"Me too." Harry whispered back. "Did you noticed he called us by our first names?"

"That's part of the reason why I'm so scared." Ron said.

"Well, might as well see what he got us." Harry suggested.

The two opened their presents.

"Tips on Potion making?" Ron asked. "And it's easy to understand? Uh…Thanks Professor?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sir." Harry added upon seeing the photo album filled with pictures of his mother growing up. The older pictures also included James. However, those looked as if they hadn't seen the light of day in ages.

"Your mother and I were friends as kids." Snape explained. "During your extra lessons, if you have any questions, just ask."

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" Flitwick asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Ginny whispered.

"Let's just say I had an eye-opener last night." Snape said.

The End.

Merry Christmas


End file.
